ENTRE NUESTRO ORGULLO Y AMOR
by shirly queen
Summary: ELLA OCULTA UN SECRETO DURANTE DIEZ AÑOS, PERO POR CULPA DE UN SECUESTRO TODO SE DESCUBRE, SAKURA Y KAKASHI SE PONDRÁN PERDONAR MUTUAMENTE UNO POR COBARDE EL OTRO POR ORGULLO
1. AMOR Y DECEPCIÓN

**ENTRE NUESTRO ORGULLO Y AMOR**

Este es mi primer fanfic, y pondré todo mi entusiasmo para que quede lo mejor posible no soy una profesional en esto pero todo se vale la intención es lo que cuenta. Se preguntara por que naruto en realidad me gusta mas porque me encanta cierto sensei es tan lindo desesperante, flojo pervertido y con gran corazón. Buen sensei y quisiera ser su alumna jajaja, ¡QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSION!

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son original ****de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años después de la guerra donde habían acabado con madara, konoha se encuentran en paz y ya totalmente reconstruida el equipo 7 ya contaba con cuatro integrantes ya que sasuke se había arrepentido de sus errores y que su venganza no dejaba buen sabor y prefirió volver a la aldea no sin antes pasar un tiempo en la cárcel, luego tsunade sama decidió incorporarlo al equipo no si antes advertirle de tan solo una falla y no seria comprensiva y si llegaba a fallar le daría la pena de muerte con esta advertencia se unió al resto del equipo. Naruto y sasuke realizaron los exámenes chunin y jonin y que pasaron obviamente solo era protocolo porque definitivamente ya habían superado al maestro.

Sakura se convirtió en la mejor ninja medico de la aldea inclusive superando a su mentora especializándose cada día mas, al igual sai seguía con sus libros sobre personalidad he incluso le llego a pedir prestado los libros de kakashi que le parecieron interesantes y nada exagerados como lo hacia creer las féminas. Kakashi siguió frente al equipo paro no como sensei si no como su amigo y capitán ellos entraron al AMBU por petición de Naruto quería conocer todo y experimentar para llegar a ser un gran hokage, tsunade no quería pero duro un mes detrás de ella rogándole y diciéndole" _vieja por favor es una experiencia mas" _hay que conocer todo y le dio

Muchos argumentos que no se preocupara que el se encontraría bien junto a lo demás y que el decían abiertamente los demás deseaban lo mismo pero ellos no decían nada al respecto la habían dado la tarea Naruto ya que sabían la debilidad de ella frente a naruto y que a lo ultimo asedio sin muchas ganas, todo sucedió en esos cuatro años.

Ahora se encontraban en una misión difícil ya que había unos inconformes por la unión ninja y quería armar discordia entre las naciones, pero cuando menos se lo esperaban una explosión donde separo el equipo quedando dispersados ninguno de los cinco daba crédito los habían emboscado y esto es de preocuparse por que a decir verdad ellos son ninjas de elite y no cualquiera nada mas ni nada menos el equipo 7.

Y sucedió algo cuando todo se calmo observaron a por todos lados y se habían separado en una parte Sakura y kakashi y en otro lado naruto sasuke y sai se comunicaron por radio.

-¡sai responde están bien chicos! gritaba una desesperada Sakura

-si! nos encontramos bien

-sai es mejor quedarnos así para poder despistar al enemigo nos encontraremos en el claro del bosque en dos días y cuídense muchachos.

-tranquilo kakashi cambio y fuera_._

Así sucedió se separaron pero lo que nunca pensaron es que con esto cambiaria su vida radicalmente y en especial la kunoichi y hatake y así paso pudieron derrotar los revoltosos por separado y les quedaba un día libre antes del encuentro, lo que sasuke naruto y sai llegaron al punto de encuentro y decidieron descansar, en otro lugar Sakura y kakashi se encontraban en una posada con aguas termales querían descansar y mas ella que había gastado demasiado chakra mas de lo usual pidieron solo una habitación con dos camas ya estaban a acostumbrados a dormir así en grupo no era raro, pero hoy si se encontraban los dos solos y lo peor de todo nerviosos.

-Kakashi iré a las aguas termales ya regreso

-acuérdate que la cena la traen a la habitación.

-bueno

Salió disparada como alma que lleve el diablo (oh kami no me puede suceder algo peor, tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos como sea que no se entere que estoy enamorada de kakashi hatake hasta los huesos, ya tengo bastante cada vez que se me acerca, siento un revoleteó de mariposas en el estomago pero como no, cuando se quita la camisetica se le ven esos pectorales y un cuerpo de infarto y lo peor de todo cuando se quita las mascara por kami si es un adonis un hermoso es tan perfecto que hare, ya lo tengo jajaja gracias ino cerda pero como es ese maldito jutsu como es arrrrrggg,tendre que preguntarle se me olvido por el momento nadare mucho y me relajare para llegar cansada y quedarme dormida rápido si eso hare es lo mejor).

Y así lo hizo por una hora a lo ultimo se recostó sobre una piedra y se soltó el cabello (increíble me a crecido el cabello bastante ya lo tengo por la cintura hasta hora no me había dado cuenta de mi cuerpo es esbelto buenos pechos y pensé que quedaría plana, una cintura pequeña buenas trasero kami ya que lo pienso la ropa de ambu me hace notar mas mi cuerpo con razón sai me molesta tanto, creo que es hora de irme).

Sakura se levanto del agua pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos la observaban con sumo interés (su espalda ese cabello ya no quedaba nada de esa niña insegura por kami si se había convertido en una mujer y que mujer con una figura voluptuosa, a cambiado demasiado todos ellos los del equipo siete hasta el pero lo que mas cambio fue su corazón y es que desde hace 3 años se enamoro de su ex alumna por decirlo así pero en todo ese tiempo siempre a fingido bien sus sentimientos su amor por ella ya lo transpiraba ,por que la hokage – tsunade se había dado cuenta y le había dicho no lo había a amenazado que si le ocurría algo malo o la hacia sufrir que se diera por hombre muerto y el se tomaba esas amenazas muy enserio, pero el sentimiento es fuerte le confesara lo mucho que la ama y desea no importaba lo que ocurriera se arriesgaría que mas da), se retiro para esperarla en la habitación.

Sakura llego a la habitación con el cabello suelto traía puesto una sudadera y una camiseta sin mangas observo la habitación y hay el sentado en todo su esplendor por kami ese era su ex sensei sin camisa tan solo con un pantalón el cabello como siempre, pensándolo bien es un papacito y se sonrojo, en ese mismo instante metió la pata no me puedo poner nerviosa nada de sentimientos eso le enseñaron el día que tuvieron el entrenamiento ambu.

-Sakura siéntate la comida se va enfriar.

-gracias

Así pasaron un rato kakashi suspiro por kami si es difícil declarársele a una mujer; que ironía un hombre ya mayor con 30 años encima temerario en el mundo ninja a asustado nervioso, tomo aire es ahora o nunca.

-Sakura

-si

-quiero decirte algo

-si dime

-Sakura yo...yo

-¿sucede algo?

- es que estoy enamorado (por fin lo soltó)

-¿quien es la afortunada la conozco? (me voy a morir quien será la intrusa que me quiere robar a kakashi lo averiguare y desharé de ella jajajajaja eso hare o es mío o de nadie).

-si tu la conoces

-enserio

-si

-¿Quién podrá ser? No se me viene nadie a la mente; ¿la amas?

-si la amo como no he amado a nadie

-ahh muy bonito (me muero kami me muero por dentro no voy aguantar)

-no me dices nada mas Sakura

-que quiere que le diga felicidades y que seas muy feliz (moriré, no se va dar cuenta fui muy sarcástica, relájate muéstrele una sonrisa)

-hmmm pero por que lloras

-llorar yo a

Se toco la cara efectivamente esta llorando en que momento

-¿te sientes bien?

-ah si (mentira te estas muriendo pero muy muy lentamente)

-no se estas rara

-no para nada mejor ¿cuéntame como es ella? (aparte soy masoquista)

-ella es hermosa una diosa me gusta todo de ella sus detalles es fin perfecta.

Silencio

-¡ya no digas mas! (se soltó a llorar no lo soporto ya no mas quema este amor quema)

-que pasa Sakura

-por favor no sigas me estas matando ¡cállate!

-no quieres saber cual es la persona que amo

-¡no sigas me lastimas ya no mas!

-pero,ja ja ja

-de que te ríes ¡idiota! (ahora se burla de mi de mis sentimientos)

-no llores no me gusta verte llorar así (la abrace con mucha fuerza no pensé que se sintiera así lo único que quería es confesarme que la amo, eso quiere decir que me ama también o que idiota la hice llorar)

-Sakura mírame

-no para que te burles de mí ya es suficiente, que quieres dar la estocada final

-no es eso cálmate no llores

-como quiere que deje de llorar si me acabas de decir que estas enamorado y que amas a otra. A si yo estoy totalmente enamorada de ti y si te amo ahora si puedes reírte rodo lo que quieras

-no me voy a reír de ti por que a la mujer que amo es a ti Sakura, pensándolo creo que desde siempre pero mi deber como sensei no dejaba, por eso en las misiones hacia lo posible para que no estuvieras en peligro y sin contar que tan solo tenias 12 años tan solo una niña ignore este sentimiento pero ya no mas te amo Sakura haruno

Y si mas se besaron al principio con ternura y amor luego con desesperación, pasión ella le coloco su mano alrededor de su cuello y el paso su mano por la cintura de ella para profundizar mas el beso un beso tan anhelado por los dos y se amaron como nunca entregándose en cuerpo y alma ella se entrego por primera vez y el un hombre experimentado entrego su cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida.

Al otro día se fueron los dos a encontrarse con el resto del equipo, por el momento no le iban a decir a nadie hasta que lo asumieran ellos mismos el amor que sentían mutuamente, cuando llegaron al sitio acordado se marcharon a konoha se presentaron con tsunade-sama entregaron su informe y se marcharon a descansar; así pasaron varios días se encontraban a escondidas o cuando estaban acompañados se desaparecían sasuke y sai ya sospechaban naruto si estaba seguro ya los había pillado en varias ocasiones pero el no decía nada además se encontraba muy ocupado con hinnata su noviazgo iba viento en popa y no le molestaba que esos dos tuvieran su romancé pero lo mas extraño a escondidas y así paso un año amándose a la sombra sin que se notara.

Pero para Sakura no era suficiente ya que quería formalizar noviazgo compromiso quería casarse ya le había dicho a kakashi pero dijo que lo pensaría no entendía su actitud y después de eso comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña ya no se encontraban con frecuencia y la trataba fríamente no sabia que hacer necesitaba consejo pero de quien, se estaba volviendo loca se encerraba en su apartamento a llorar amargamente sentía mucha tristeza se sentía insegura y se hacia mil preguntas que la atormentaban esta decidido hablaría con el pero oh que grande fue su sorpresa lo encontró abrazado a una mujer muy hermosa y se sintió morir pero debía averiguar no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, decidió seguirlo pero se dio cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo lo encontraba con ella, el esta jugando con ella el no quiere compromiso si no ya lo habían proclamado a los cuatro vientos se armo de coraje hablaría con el tenia que dejar todo en claro ya no soportaba la situación. Estaban tan triste que no se fijo que la observaban cuando volteo encontró a naruto recostado en un árbol y se acerco a el y lo abrazó y lloro como nunca.

-Sakura desahógate llora si te hace sentir bien vamos te llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo hizo unos símbolos con su mano y desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo.

-llegamos

-a donde estamos naruto no conozco el lugar

-este lugar es la montaña myouboku donde vine a entrenar con los sapos

-a es diferente el ambiente aquí

-siéntate Sakura ahora me contaras que es lo que te tiene tan mal

-es que no se que decirte me da pena

-oh no lo puedo creer tu con pena eso es nuevo, confía en mi

-si la verdad tengo vergüenza

-cuéntame a ya se, se trata de kakashi cierto

-eh como lo sabes

-lo se hace un año

-¡que! Pero por que no habías dicho nada

-no tenia ningún derecho ventilar cosas no son mías y ya cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

-la verdad le dije que formalizáramos pero el solo me dijo que lo pensaría pero con los días se distancio de mi y cuando estábamos solos se comportaba fríamente conmigo hace unas semanas fui hablar con el para preguntarle si le molesto sobre lo que le propuse pero me lleve una sorpresa tenia compañía una mujer muy hermosa y la tenia abrazada, " volvió a llorar" al principio pensé que mejor era cerciorarme a lo mejor era un malentendido pero me di cuenta que no que cada vez que lo buscaba estaba con ella y eso me tiene destrozada no se que hacer jugo conmigo naruto.

-Sakura no llores mas no sufras habla con el y expóngale tus dudas no te quedes cayada y dale un alto

-pero que le diré

-la verdad que lo amas que quieres estar con el formar una familia

-y si me dice que no

-tienes que arriésgate o prefieres seguir con la incertidumbre, pase lo que pase contaras conmigo siempre soy tu amigo hermano y confidente

-gracias naruto, oye desde cuando maduraste tanto te ves distinto

-siempre he sido el mismo pero los problemas los abordo con seriedad y pienso bien las cosas

-de nuevo gracias naruto "sintió su vista nublarse y se desmayo"

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Reacciona te llevare con la abuela tsunade, volvió y hizo unos símbolos con la mano y desapareció

-¡abuela ayúdame Sakura se desmayo y no reacciona

-acuéstala en la camilla ¿ que paso?

-nos encontrábamos hablando cuando se desmayo y la traje rápido contigo

-espérame fuera naruto la revisare

-si abuela estaré pendiente

En otro lugar de konoha hatake kakashi estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no sabia que hacer pero de lo que si esta seguro que ama a Sakura pero no podían seguir juntos ella esta muy joven todavía apenas con 21 años y el le llevaba una ventaja considerable a lo mejor esta confundida y como fue su primer hombre y amor por que lo de sasuke fue mas encaprichamiento de niña mimada, tenia que dejarla ir que conociera mas no amarrarla al el y estaba decidido le diría que dejaran la relación que ya no la amaba por eso le paga una mujer de otra aldea para que le coqueteara y el seguía la corriente para que lo viera en compañía era lo mejor, hablaría con ella en ese mismo día para solucionar todo y cortar .

Tsunade –sama estaba muy preocupada y se esta tomando su tiempo revisando a Sakura que no había reaccionado todavía y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante en ese momento Sakura se despertó desorientada.

-¿que me paso? salió disparada al baño a trasbocar todo tsunade la observa atentamente

-te desmayaste naruto te trajo y esta muy preocupado por ti y créeme tiene razón en preocuparse

-me siento fatal

-Sakura estas embarazada

-¡que!

-si lo que oíste

-no puede ser

-si lo es, ahora llama a hatake quiero ver su trasero aquí ¿Por qué el es el padre? Cierto

-maestra "kami que voy a hacer"

-se lo contaras a naruto

-si le contare el es mi confidente

-si y muy bueno por que el al igual que yo ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de tu relación no "formal"

-si "agacho la cabeza totalmente avergonzada"

-Sakura te diré algo cuentas conmigo también en lo que necesites no lo dudes en ningún momento de acuerdo

-hai

-ahora ve habla con naruto y hatake


	2. ESCONDIÉNDOSE Y UNA MENTIRA

No se pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Sakura no se ve muy feliz últimamente esta muy triste se nota pensaba la hokage

Así Sakura le conto a naruto que esta embarazada y que hablaría en la noche con su ex sensei, pero de una cosa esta seguro naruto que las cosas no terminarían muy bien la llevo al apartamento de ella y se fue a buscar al ninja copia y hablaría seriamente con el antes de que hablara con Sakura y lo encontró.

-kakashi quiero hablar con usted seriamente

-si dime naruto que deseas

-quiero que sea sincero conmigo ¿amas a Sakura si o no?

- hmm por que de la pregunta no tengo nada con ella somos tan solo amigos

-quiero la verdad y si no me las dices la sacare por las malas acuérdate que puedo leer las emociones de los demás así que tu decides

-ella te dijo algo

-no pero yo ya lo sabia así que respóndeme

-si tuvimos una relación pero ya se acabo contento

-no es suficiente así que escúpelo todo

-tengo que hablar con ella así que adiós y se desapareció dejando una nube de humo.

Definitivamente esto no estaba bien estaría al pendiente de Sakura se iría a vigilar el apartamento de ella

En el apartamento de cierta peli rosa sonaba la puerta así que fue y abrió y hay estaba el, como siempre tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada

-hola Sakura necesito decirte algo

-yo también quiero decirte algo pero habla tu

-quiero que terminemos esta relación eres muy joven y pronto encontraras a alguien que te ame y de tu misma edad "esto es muy difícil para mi decirle mentiras y peor de todo la amo esta tan sexi"

No lo podía creer lo que escuchaba se sentía en una pesadilla, le decía que terminaban con ella

-¿ya no me amas kakashi dímelo?

-no pero se que fue mi error haberte ilusionado perdóname

-así que lo que sucedió fue un error "lo que mas temí se cumplió"

-si y no me perdono haber estado contigo es mejor dejar las cosas como antes

-es por ella cierto la mujer "tengo que ser fuerte por mi bebe"

-eso ya no es el caso y que me querías decir

-ya no importa estas seguro de lo que dices si dejamos esto me perderás por siempre "no le diré nada es mejor que no se entere no quiero obligarlo y que este conmigo por el bebe"

-si estoy seguro

-entonces espero que no te arrepientas y que después me eches en cara las cosas, es tu ultima palabra

-si

-bueno espero que seas muy feliz yo también lo seré y no te preocupes no te molestare con mi niñerías así que vete pero eso si me perdiste a mi y muchas cosas mas será como siempre adiós kakashi hatake

-adiós Sakura

Se fue sintiendo que con ella dejaba su alma por que si la amaba pero tenia miedo de que no seria lo suficiente para ella y no pudo evitar llorar quien lo viera se reiría el hijo de colmillo blanco llorando, si y por una mujer se sentía vacio como faltándole algo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión .

Sakura se desplomo en el suelo lloraba se sentía morir lo ama con todo el alma mas que a nada pero tenia que ser fuerte se toco su vientre que ahora plano pero ahí esta el fruto de su amor lo amaría por sobre todo, no lloraría mas se limpio las lagrimas con fuerza y se paro en ese momento naruto dijo que le abriera la puerta ella lo hizo ahí con el también se encontraba ino y tsunade-sama ella los abrazo y lloro como nunca la tranquilizaron que todo estaría bien que ellos están con ella se calmo ino le trajo un te para los nervios y el estrés los tres reunidos con ella hablaban de los planes con el bebe cuando hubo una explosión y aparecieron los perros de kakashi.

-entonces es cierto estas esperando un cachorro de hatake le dijo pakkun

Sakura palideció notablemente hasta casi se desmaya, entonces hablo uno de ellos

- señora no se preocupe no le diremos nada a el esa fue su decisión

-como lo saben

-Sakura perdón pero yo le avise a la abuela y ino y nos enteramos de todo cuando veníamos nos encontramos con los perros ellos ya sabia que estabas en estado y querían felicitarlos a ambos pero escuchamos todo lo que hablaron y decidimos callar es tu decisión y la respetamos verdad muchachos

-si naruto ahora las cosas cambiaran para nosotros dijo uno de los canes

-por que

-señora al estar embarazada usted de hatake seria como nuestra ama

-no entiendo pakkun

-le explicare mejor nosotros los ocho canes pasaremos a usted, la cuidaremos siempre hasta que el decida volver con usted si no estará con nosotros para siempre

- Pero cuando el haga su invocación buscándolos que harán

-estaremos con el y le ayudaremos pero apenas terminemos regresamos con usted, cuando suceda invocación uno de nosotros se quedara haciéndole compañía siempre

-gracias

-ahora firme este pergamino

-pero el se dará cuenta

-no ocurrirá ya que es diferente del que el tiene nadie lo sabrá excepto los presentes que son testigos, cuando nazca el cachorro tendrá el apellido hatake

-pero como es posible eso

-por lo que nosotros lo reconocemos como nuestro nuevo amo y tranquilízate que huelo tu ansiedad y el cachorro esta inquieto

-¿Cómo sabe que es niño?

-Lo huelo

-maestra quiero pedirte un favor

-dime que necesitas

-quiero irme de la aldea lo antes posible no quiero que el se entere

-ya lo hemos pensado le envié un mensaje a gaara para que te acepte como medico y enseñes a los futuros médicos en la aldea de la arena

En ese momento apareció la invocación de tsunade

-hola tsunade el kasekage a dicho que si que los espera mañana a Sakura y naruto

-bien gracias

-entonces Sakura ya esta decidido mañana parten a la madrugada

-eh abuela con la tele transportación lo are mas rápido

-pero mi equipaje

-eso es lo primero que llevare y hablare con gaara tranquila se que te acogerán como en casa

-frente sota descuida yo guardare tu secreto y te visitare con frecuencia para ver el estado de mi sobrino

-sakura cuidare tu embarazo iré a revisarte cada mes quiero que mi nieto nazca en optimas condiciones

-¿maestra y cuando nazca mi bebe como hare en donde lo tendré?

-aquí en la aldea nos haremos cargo de eso lo primero organizar un campamento con todo lo que necesitemos para el nacimiento, si te preocupa de que se entere no lo hará lo enviare a misión y utilizare los ambu para vigilancia no quiero ningún aldeano chismoso; ahí naruto necesitaré de tu ayuda para poner un sello de silencio.

-si abuela lo are

-también quiero decirte que en un año dejare de ser hokage ya es hora que una nueva generación tome el puesto, así que naruto apenas dejes a sakura en la aldea de la arena sigues con tu entrenamiento hokage

-¡naruto no me habías dicho te felicito!

-gracias sakura-chan

-¿Qué sucederá con el equipo ambu?

-sakura solo estarán los tres sai, sasuke y hatake, hasta que naruto sea hokage ellos seguirán en el ambu y en las misiones hare lo posible que nadie te vea

-hai

-alista tu equipaje despídete de tus padres y diles que te envió a una misión medica que regresaras en un año

-señora utiliza este pergamino para invocarnos cuando este en la arena

-hai gracias pakkun y a ustedes mis canes (los abrazo a los ocho y beso los perritos se sonrojaron con la muestra de cariño de la kunochi)

-bueno nos retiramos mañana las 4 am en la entrada de la aldea para despedirnos adiós (se fue la hokage-sama y los perros desaparecieron con un pufs)

-frente sota te ayudare a empacar para que naruto se lleve la maletas en un rato

-me iré en dos horas estaré aquí ino cuídala mientras regreso adiós

-quien lo diría ese cambio de naruto tan radical

-si estoy de acuerdo contigo ino ha sido mi apoyo nunca imagine que naruto se convirtiera hasta en mi confidente

-sakura por que no me lo dijiste lo de tú relación con el

-la verdad te lo quería decir pero cuando ya hubiéramos formalizado no me sentía cómoda con una relación sin compromiso

-¿lo amas?

-si con todo mi ser pero para el soy una chiquilla todavía, pero le demostrare a el y los demás que puedo luchar sola y que tengo amigos que me apoyan incondicionalmente

Naruto regreso se llevo las maletas de sakura hizo su tele transportación con seis clones y llego a la aldea de la arena y apareció en la oficina de gaara

-hola gaara

-naruto esa es tu diplomacia apareces así de la nada

- sabes muy bien que se me cuidar

-lo se pero serás futuro hokage del la alianza shinobi por lo menos tráete dos ambu

-la verdad no vengo por diplomacia, lo que me trae aquí es sakura

-naruto cuando tus amigos te dejaran dar dolores de cabeza ha primero sasuke y su venganza ahora sakura y esta vez ¿Qué fue?

-gaara el problema no es tan simple es muy complicado pero no es sakura también kakashi y ese sobre todo tiene ganas de morir a manos de la hokage-sama y la verdad yo quiero aportar en esa muerte

-me extraña que digas eso de tu ex sensei que hizo el viejo mañoso

-enamoro a sakura la embarazo y luego la dejo

-¡que! "ahora si gaara esta en shock"

-si así como lo oyes

-por eso la nota de la hokage-sama

-si

-claro que te ayudo

-gracias gaara por la ayuda

-tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-lo se

-¿en donde piensas instalar a sakura?

-en la casa del anciano ebizo tu sabes que después de la muerte de chiyo-sama quedo solo

-si es cierto

-esta contento por que sakura se va ir a vivir a su casa tu sabes que la quiere como una hija

-lo se este año va a ser difícil para ella y estoy muy preocupado yo se kakashi la ama pero esta asustado lo siento

-me imagino que pensara que por que tiene 30 años se cree viejo para ella

-hai pero si lo pensamos bien nosotros lo tratamos así hasta me siento culpable

-naruto cuando será el día que dejes de preocuparte por lo demás vive tu vida veras con el tiempo esto se soluciona

-para mi es muy difícil ellos son prácticamente mi familia

-si te entiendo ¿a propósito de familia cuando utilizaras el apellido de tu padre?

-mañana después de dejar a sakura acá

-que bien

-quiero decirte algo naruto quiero que sakura les de clases a los futuros ninjas médicos solo teoría hasta que ella allá tenido al bebe

-genial eso si que le gustara entonces nos vemos mañana

-adiós naruto

Y desapareció gaara se quedo pensativo no podía creer que el pobre naruto siempre con la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus amigos y estos que hacían darle dolores de cabeza, bueno y para que negarlo ellos también son sus amigos pero extraño tanto la amistad de ellos ahora podía tener a su amiga la voy a cuidar todo este tiempo en ese instante entraron temari y kankorou

-¿Qué sucedió gaara?

-lo de siempre temari resolviendo problemas pero este es grave

Les conto sobre la charla de naruto, al otro día sakura esta lista y en las puerta de konoha la quinta se despidió de ella y prometiéndole que cada mes iría a revisarla ino le dijo que en el ultimo mes estaría con ella por si había complicaciones entonces sakura le pidió el jutsu del bloqueo sentimental ella le pregunto que si estaba segura y ella le dijo que si le acordó que eso solo duraba un año y ahí el jutsu se disolvía. Sakura llego con naruto a la aldea de la arena se despidieron naruto volvió a la aldea para encontrarse con tsunade-sama

-hola vieja ya deje a sakura "lo interrumpió antes de que metiera la pata"

-¡narutooo! Idiota siempre apareciéndote de la nada me vas a matar de un infarto

-ufs vieja no es para tanto habérmelo dicho y la próxima te golpeo la puerta

-ya déjalo así en una hora nos reuniremos con lo "honorables" ancianos para dejar arreglado lo de tu primer apellido

-hai, kakashi por que no sales donde estas que por mas que elimines tu chakra siento tus emociones

-Hm has mejorado mucho que ni siquiera la hokage lo había notado

-ja hatake eso es lo que piensa llevas ahí dos horas plantado ¿haber dime que quieres? Aunque para que pregunto si la respuesta es obvia

-¿en donde dejaste a sakura? naruto "ahora este idiota preguntando por ella como si nada ja le voy a dar su merecido va llorar lagrimas de sangre por culpa de este pervertido mi niña esta sufriendo"

-después se responderá esa pregunta kakashi ahora llama a sai sasuke y yamato necesito hablar con ustedes

-hai "desapareció dejando una bola de humo"

-haber naruto casi metes la pata

-vieja ya sabia que estaba aquí solo quería saber que reacción tenia cuando nombrará a sakura y fue demasiado interesante

-interesante ¿Cómo?

-primero se sintió ilusión amor esperanza tristeza sobre todo mucha tristeza si que mi ex sensei sufre

-naruto sabes me das miedo desde cuando puedes hacer eso

-desde el entrenamiento con bee cuando manejar al kyuubi y al hacerme amigos de los demás bijus, al estar en modo Sanin se me facilitaron las cosas y puedo buscar todos los chakras en el mundo ninja a propósito de eso ya llegaron

Y en puf aparecieron sai sasuke kakashi y yamato

-bueno ya estando todos reunidos les tengo que comunicar unos cambios que se harán a partir de hoy

-pero falta sakura

-sai ya les voy a decir donde esta "ahora a decir una mentira inofensiva"

-bueno como ya saben naruto en un año se convertirá en el hokage de la alianza shinobi y la aldea de la hoja, por eso dejara de ser AMBU tiene que prepararse todo este año; sakura también se le dio baja estará fuera de la aldea durante un año esta en una misión secreta los únicos que sabemos su posición es naruto y yo así que por mas que se pregunte cual es el paradero de sakura no se podrá tenemos un sello de silencio, bueno ustedes cuatro seguirán pero con algunos cambios cada tres meses se cambiara de capitán en el primer trimestre lo ara sai luego sasuke y yamato por ultimo kakashi también les quiero comunicar que solo serán ambu por un año ya después naruto vera que hace con ustedes cuatro ya dije todo, naruto algo que agregar

-quiero que me acompañen a recibir mi apellido para ser mis testigos, en un año los veré de nuevo no estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes

-se pueden retirar en una hora nos veremos aquí, yamato naruto ustedes se quedan

-hai

En el despacho de la hokage solo se quedaron naruto y yamato comenzó hablar la quinta

-bueno yamato como ya dije sakura no esta y quiero que vigiles a kakashi y estés pendiente de sus movimientos

-señora que paso con la relación que tenían sakura y kakashi

-eso se termino con la inseguridades de hatake lo único que hace es hacer sufrir a sakura el todavía no entiende que ella lo ama no importa lo que allá hecho en el pasado y que la edad es menos impedimento pero en fin el tomo su decisión nosotros se la respetaremos aparte de eso quiero decirte que en siete meses necesito cinco ambu, en el claro del bosque quiero que hagas una casa con todas las comodidades

-hokage se puede saber para que necesita lo que me ha pedido

-claro solo te lo confiaremos por eso tienes que prometerlo no lo dirás a nadie sin embargo te haremos el sello del silencio estas de acuerdo

-hai

-sakura esta embarazada de kakashi y en este momentos esta bajo la tutela del kasekage gaara, como entenderás es muy complicada la situación lo peor del todo el asunto fue que kakashi le dijo que no la amaba y otras tonterías ¡maldito hatake tengo muchas ganas de hacerle ver su suerte! ¡NARUTO! Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo me van a salir canas verdes no lo voy a soportar ¡shizune tráeme sake!

-tranquila yo me encargo pero seguirás siendo hokage relájate vieja te dará un infarto yo are tus deberes para practicar "por kami creo que la vieja no a estallado es mejor tener alejado a kakashi todo este tiempo" mientras le resbalaba una gota grande

-capitán yamato estas bien "o por kami otro en estado de shock definitivamente como que me lo estoy pensando será mejor irme y buscar a hinnata"

Cuando se escucho un grito aterrador por toda la aldea y sus alrededores

-¡que! No lo puedo creer "casi no proceso la información"


	3. EL SUFRIMIENTO DE KAKASHI HATAKE

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

EL SUFRIMIENTO DE KAKASHI HATAKE

-¡Por kami deja de gritar yamato todos me van a volver loca!

Ahora la hokage gritaba como loca un yamato con los ojos como plato y un naruto con aura asesina y vena palpitante no aguanto más

-será que se pondrán ¡callar de una vez! Lo logro hubo un silencio

-capitán yamato me podrá pasar su mano para colocar el sello del silencio

-¿naruto como sabes realizar esos sellos?

-fácil me entregaron los pergaminos de sellos heredados por la ladea de mi madre al ser el único sobre viviente del la aldea del remolino y el clan uzumaki así que dame la mano tengo una cita con hinnata

Realizo el sello que camino por todo el brazo hasta instalarse en la boca de yamato para desaparecer con un adiós y un centello amarillo desapareció; luego se reunieron para otorgarle el apellido a naruto quedando como naruto namizake uzumaki y nombrado como el sabio de los caminos todos felicitaron a naruto para después marchasen, en la noche kakashi esta parado frente a la tumba de óbito lamentándose de su error y en definitiva las cosas con las mujeres no se le daba

-¿Qué hare esta vez óbito? Un año sin verla y todo por mis inseguridades me da miedo que le vuelva a ocurrir perder a las personas que amo que mueran como mi familia mis compañeros mi sensei, cada vez que amo todo desaparece se pierde y yo de nuevo quedo solo siempre solo soy una plaga todo lo que toco lo destruyo ahora ella no esta se fue a una misión lo peor de todo que no fui capaz de retenerla a mi lado soy poca cosa para ella, tan joven y yo tan viejo su ex sensei también se que la dañe la ilusioné para dejarla soy un maldito bastardo la amo óbito con toda mi alma me siento fatal sin ganas de vivir estoy cansado no encuentro mi enfoque "sus lagrimas tenían bañado su rostro la vista nublada arrodillado no soportaba el dolor en su pecho" soy el culpable yo la aleje de mi si la pasa algo no me lo perdonaría

Mientras muy cerca es observado por naruto no daba crédito su ex sensei en un monologo frente a la tumba de su amigo sufriendo como condenado le daba lastima no sabia que hacer si reír o llorar pero el pobre hombre tenia muchas inseguridades, todo había cambiado en esos años hasta el pero a veces le gustaba molestarlos otra veces se comportaba una manera muy seria pero definitivamente tenia que tener cuidado con este que se iba imaginar que su ex sensei le iba a sacar canas verdes y por mucho tiempo mejor hablarle o si no se cortaba las venas y eso no quería

-ya deja de lamentarte sensei "lo llamo así como diciéndole no esta solo hay amigos" con eso no solucionaras nada y no bajes la guardia un enemigo te podía atacar estando en ese estado llevo mas de una poniéndote cuidado y la verdad no se si reír o cortarme las venas contigo ja

-hump naruto no me parece gracioso tu comentario pero es la verdad la deje y no me perdono

Vuelve y juega otra vez lamentándose naruto solo rodaba los ojos ya tenia un tic nervioso

-déjalo así y te llaman genio el gran kakashi hatake hijo del colmillo blanco también llamado el ninja copia rindiéndose vive por ella cuando vuelva pídele perdón gánatela otra vez no será sencillo pero no es imposible y no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

-tengo otro problema mis nikens me dijo que soy cobarde que no merezco ser su líder pero cuando los necesitara estarían para mi, paro que del resto no contara con ellos que se la arreglarían todo este tiempo.

-eso no es nada agradezca que la vieja no te ha mandado a hacerle compañía a tu amigo aunque ganas no le falta, te acompaño a tu casa descansa.

Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro y lo tele trasporto

-kakashi en cuanto a ella la protegeré para que no le suceda nada te doy mi palabra

-gracias naruto has crecido y madurado serás buen hokage.

Lo dejo en su casa y el volvió a la tumba de óbito

-así que tu eras la razón por que siempre el llegaba tarde con excusas raras se lo que es la soledad pero hay que seguir adelante y no rendirse quiero que todo se solucione adiós uchiha óbito.


	4. CONFUCION

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

CONFUSION

Siete meses después sakura se encontraba en el campamento rodeada de tsunade shizune naruto y gaara e ino estaba con los dolores y maldecía y decía improperios al ninja copia, como que al próxima lo iba castrar, malnacido y otras cosas mas, los dolores las estaban matado ella buscaba de donde agarrarse y pues los mas atentos con su amiga era naruto y gaara ambos ofrecieron a la peli rosa su mano pero o error no se sabia quien gritaba mas si sakura el kasekage o el futuro hokage los apretaba con fuerza descomunal y si seguía así serian fracturadas las manos mientras afuera yamato y los AMBU no podían de la risa agradecían que no estuviera el ninja copia o si no seria la quinta guerra hasta que por fin escucharon llorar al bebe en ese instante aparecieron los nikens para ver al hijo de su amo un hermoso bebe con un parecido descomunal al padre solo había una diferencia sus ojos tan jade como los de su madre, todo era alegría hasta los ambu hicieron fila para ver el hijo de hatake kakashi pero bajaron su guardia y no contaron con que dos personas habían entrado y observado todo y estaban asombrados por lo que veían, el único que se percato de las presencias fue naruto y tsunade pero no dijeron nada al fin algún día se tenían que enterar naruto alzo el bebe y se lo mostro a.

-sasuke a que te parece nuestro sobrinito es lindo

-si dobe muy bonito y en especial se parece a nuestro ex sensei no ¿crees?

-claro si es hijo de ese pervertido vago

-así que por eso te fuiste sakura "hablaba serio sai"

-¡ustedes dos que hacen aquí!

-pues estábamos cerca y se nos hizo inusual encontrarnos con una barrera y utilizando mi sharingan y pues fácil los ubique aunque ¿para que tanto ambu si ni siquiera están prestando la guardia que tal hubiera sido otra persona?

-yo sabia que era ustedes dos

-¡naruto!

-cálmate sakura al fin al cabo ellos se iban a enterar ya fuera mañana pasado mañana o dentro de cinco años que mas da que lo haga ahora.(decía un naruto muy decidido que ni tiempo le dio de refunfuñar)

Después de ese pensamiento tan profundo de naruto dejaron descansando al a peli rosa luego le contarían que hinnata tendría dentro cuatro meses el primogénito de naruto, otro que no se quedo atrás fue sasuke en un mes nacería su hijo y adivinen con quien si con Karin (aunque en realidad me cae mal muy mal Karin pero pasable) unos días después sakura volvió a suna con gaara y el bebe pasaron dos meses y por fin llego el día en que naruto se convertía en hokage su hija recién nacida era igual que el una hermosa rubia pero de ojos perlados su nombre kushina uzumaki hyuga no le puso el apellido namizake quería re vivir el clan uzumaki por medio de su hija; el hijo de sasuke unos mese mayor es igual a su padre en todos los aspectos todo un uchiha su nombre itachi uchiha. Sakura viajo en compañía de gaara y kankorou y dejando a sakumo con temari no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto y especial el ninja copia todo esta listo para ceremonia el equipó siete tenían que estar presente que original consistían de tres personas ahora son de cinco, también los kages todo era un total acontecimiento.

-kakashi-sempai esta es tu oportunidad habla con sakura

-hokage-sama no es tan fácil además kankorou no la deja sola

-si lo he notado sabes se oye raro

-¿Qué?

-que me digas hokage

-naruto

-ja jajaja

-hump por favor en realidad no se que hacer me ignora completamente hasta me habla como si todavía fuera su sensei

-si también me di cuenta

-hmm que hago

-ja y te dicen genio

-tengo cosas que hacer

-te quedas te necesito para algo

-como que no me digas te volviste yaoi

-no seas tan estúpido que no es eso pero pensándolo bien eres desagradable no se que te vio sakura

Le iba responder pero en ese momento apareció sakura y gaara

-hokage-sama felicidades naruto kun

-sakura te has vuelto tan adorable "me gusta este juego"

-sabes por que "quiero que se retuerza y muera de celos kakashi"

-si lo se

-pero si se te olvida te lo diré te quiero mas que a nadie "soy buena actuando aunque en realidad quiero a este tonto mi lindo hermano"

-oh sakura me aras sonrojar y ten cuidado hinnata no le agradara saber que tu me estas acosando "si por que la pobre a tenido unos ataques de celos horribles y se despierta esos instintos asesinos y me pregunto donde quedo la hinnata de unos años tímida"

-ella lo sabe cuando me vuelves a visitar. Ya llevas dos meses que no vas a suna me tienes tan abandonada (finge que va llorar y se sonroja)

-sakura chan sabes que en estos ultimo dos meses no he podido pero te prometo que nos seguiremos viendo cada mes sin falta "claro quiero ver como crece ese niño y convertirme en su sensei aunque va estar peleado por sasuke sai y yamato"

-sabes eres todo un adonis cuando te canses de hinnata te esperare (el pobre kakashi se quería morir naruto es un traidor de lo peor y que mi amigo si prácticamente eso era una escena de amor con ¡sakura! Por kami no tenían vergüenza la pobre hinnata debe tener unos cachos de aquí a suna) gaara se estaba conteniendo de la risa mirando la cara del temido ninja copia que era todo un dilema tendría que retirarse o si no estallaba de la risa, si que la debe pasar mal el pobre: lo que no sabe es que esos dos se quieren como hermanos y esa demostraciones siempre son un show de lo mas normal para lo que saben.

-gaara cierto que ahora naruto con la hija que le dio hinnata dejara de quererme

-tranquila sakura tu sabes que naruto te quiere con todo tu ser y no te dejara "que malo me he vuelto hasta les sigo el juego"

-dime sakura como esta mi sak sabes lo extraño mucho "vamos me gusta presionarte haber que aras al respecto cuando se lo dirás"

-lo se pero tu sabes que por el momento es mejor que este en suna no quiero que se enteren que tengo un hijo "ahora si el pobre kakashi se va a morir se le fueron todos los colores esto es una pesadilla" en ese instante llego hinnata

-bueno deja la me locería para otro rato no quiero ver a mis esposo lleno de babas suficiente tengo con espantar las otras viejas

-hinnata deja es que es tan divertido quien iba imaginar que el naruto se convirtiera en un cuero

-sakura solo te dejo manosearlo a ti nada mas pero estoy llegando al limite

-si lo que tu digas pero hinnata no crees que eres mala "ahora kakashi no entendía nada será que lo compartían y lo peor del asunto será que naruto dejo embarazada a sakura por que escuche bien tiene un tal sak ahora no tengo esperanzas"

-kakashi sempai ¿Cómo estas?

-hmm bien sakura chan

-oh como siempre tan expresivo ´´lo dijo de una forma sarcástica´´

-umn en realidad no me gusta andar parloteando y asiendo "escenitas"

-pues esas "escenitas" son con mucho cariño y amor "sakura ya humeaba por la nariz de indignación"

-ja amor eso si como no (contrólate nada de emociones actúa como siempre y desaparecer es mejor)

-mira te voy a decir algo "sakura ya empuñaba la mano lista para darle un golpe mortal al idiota del que esta enamorada"

-bueno daré el anuncio como nuevo hokage así que los necesito a los cuatro "esto lo hizo antes de que esos dos se matara"

Naruto organizo con los demás kages unas embajadas en cada aldea, sakura fue nombrada como embajadora de la aldea de la arena, sasuke le dio la tarea de volver a renacer la policía, sai seria el comandante del ambu, yamato seria el jefe de seguridad del hokage y los embajadores y por ultimo kakashi seria miembro y director del consejo.

-Ahora esa serán sus funciones de ahora en adelante

-hai "contestación general"

-no quiero problemas con ustedes cada año nos reuniremos todos para ver avances, los informes me los darán cada mes pueden irse.

-hokage-sama quiero preguntar algo

-no tenemos nada la quiero como una hermana y ella igual lo que viste solo fue cariño siempre nos comportamos así, no hay de que preocuparse

-pero ella tiene un hijo

-si pero es adoptado no tiene a nadie todavía pero ¿Por qué no hablas con ella ustedes se quieren cual es el problema? Y no digas que es por lo mismo no lo creo.

Así kakashi la busco pero siempre estaba acompañada o lo rechazaba y esto lo tenía ya de malas pero por el momento lo dejaba pasar hasta que las cosas volvieran as u curso.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Paty hatake: gracias por tu deseos, se que me falta mejorar algunas cosas pero se que cuando le coja mas confianza a esto será mucho mejor cuídate.**_

_**Aire2409: es cierto lo que dices me gusta hacerle la vida a kakashi un poco dura pero mas adelante sakura también tendrá su dosis; en cuanto a la madurez de naruto lo quise poner así me guie un poco por el manga aunque no deja el toque infantil.**_

_**Son gashi uchiha: claro que voy a continuar no la dejare a medias y mas adelante se va aponer mas interesantes. **_


End file.
